Memory Blank
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: After surviving an airplane crash Kat goes to live with the Mutos until she regains her memory, every strange person she meets takes her a step closer to remembering. PLEASE RR. Thanx!
1. Waking

Memory Blank

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything connected to it except Bakura's heart (Jk I wish!)

"She's the only one to survive?"

"Yup."

"You're sure?"

"Of course."

"Where'd you find her?"

"She was just floating there, next to the airplane."

"Weird."

Her brain seemed to take a long time to turn on, "Plane? Airplane…? I was on an airplane… I'm a she…" She shivered uncontrollably, the sheets had no warmth and no matter how she tried to snuggle into them she couldn't warm up. "Water is cold, you can float in water", her brain still wasn't grasping it.

"Shh… I think she's waking up."

"I'm waking up", she opened one eye, she didn't recognize anything, and come to think of it she didn't remember much either, just a plane, and an awful feeling of cold. Two people starred at her, she struggled to open her eyes, they wore white coats, and she couldn't remember the words for them. "Hello, I'm nurse Ginger and this is Dr. Reggimer, do you remember anything?" the nurse asked. The girl starred at them, looking around the room, and at herself, especially her fingernails. "Do you remember your name?", the Doctor asked. The girl continued starring at her nails, finally she answered, "Kat." "Oh good, you still have your memory", the doctor sighed in relief. Kat shook her head, "No." She held out her fingernails, in bright pink nail polish her nails read Kat.

The doctor and nurse exchanged glances, "Honey, Kat… This may come as a bit of a shock but you were in a plane crash." Kat nodded, she remembered a plane. "But you are the only one who survived from the crash." Kat didn't remember much but she seemed to understand the words as they flowed from the doctor and nurses mouths. Kat continued starring at them, she didn't remember if she had family or if they were even on the plane. "Aren't you shocked?" the nurse asked wide-eyed. "No", said Kat honestly. "Do you remember anything, information on your family?" "No", her answer was the same. The nurse and doctor exchanged glances again, "Well have to put you with a host family until you get your memory back, if you get your memory back. Or until your family calls, if they call." Kat just nodded. "Call the Mutos", the doctor whispered to the nurse. She nodded and walked off.

The doctor was still starring at Kat, "Do you have anything in your pockets?" Kat felt her pockets, "No." The doctor sighed. The nurse walked back in, "They are driving down as we speak." "Good", the doctor said. Kat just watched silently, she shivered. "Are you cold?" the nurse asked. Kat stared at her, lacking understanding, she couldn't remember what cold meant, she shivered again. "Take that as a yes", the doctor whispered. The nurse handed Kat a… Well Kat couldn't remember the word for it but she gratefully took it anyway a vacant look to her eyes. "Put your arms through the sleeves." The nurse recommended. Kat just starred and shivered. The nurse helped Kat put on the coat.

An old somewhat chubby grandfather type entered through the door, "Hello", he grinned greeting everyone cheerfully, and boy about Kat's age entered through the door, he was around Kat's size as well she was short for her age. "Kat these are the Mutos, you'll be staying with them until you get your memory back ok?" Kat just nodded. "She's a bit quiet", the nurse whispered to Mr. Muto. "Well that's fine, I'm sure everyone will get along great." The boy approached Kat, "Hi I'm Yugi." Kat smiled, and nodded, "Kat." She said holding up her hand so he could read her fingernails. "Let's go kids", called Mr. Muto. Yugi helped Kat up, her legs had been weak before the crashed, and they felt like Jell-O after it. She managed to walk to the car, "You ok?" Kat nodded at Yugi, smiling again, "Not sure remember how talk." Kat's words were mashed together. "You'll remember", Yugi assured her, Kat smiled again, and nodded. Her head began to hurt from all the nodding. As they drove off Yugi began to remind Kat how to talk. Kat laughed, nodding again.


	2. As the Memory Turns

Chapter 2 (As the Memory Turns…)

Kat walked into their game shop/house. She saw many bright colors and things that just looked like fun. Yugi had been talking about games and the shop in the car, but now that she saw it with her own eyes his words made more sense. She walked up to the front counter, there were little brown rectangular things for sale, and she didn't remember what they were called. "Do you remember cards?" Yugi asked from behind her. "Cards?" Kat froze remembering something. She was on the plane, with many cards in front of her, they looked different then the ones that she had just seen though. She pulled another card from the…deck. It had an A with a heart next to it. Then her memory went back into black darkness. Yugi smiled, he understood.

After getting settled into her new home, for a while at least, Yugi took Kat to meet his friends. Kat nodded eagerly, she liked meeting new people. She followed Yugi closely until they reached his rather noisy friends. But when Yugi came up the got quieter, "Hey Yug, what's up? Who's the friend?" "This is Kat, she's from the hospital she'll be staying at my place for a while", Yugi explained. The girl with short brown hair looked at Kat, then looked at Yugi, as if wondering if Kat would be a threat. A guy with big dirty blonde hair came up to her, "Hey, I'm Joey? Do you duel?" Joey thought of Kat as a possible duelist first then a girl second. "Umm… Don't know…" Kat stuck her hand in her coat pocket, feeling something she pulled it out, it was the Ace of hearts, "Yes." She showed them the card, but she could barley hear Yugi explaining to everyone about her memory because the card triggered another memory. She was still on the plane, with the ace in her hand, she remembered the ace was her favorite card. As she set the ace in it's solitaire position, the plane began to shake and move, "Fasten your seat belts! We may be experiencing turbulence!" She picked the Ace up stuck it in her pocket, for luck, and began cleaning off the little table in front of her.

Then Kat snapped back to reality. A boy with short brown hair came up to her, "So you don't remember anything?" "Wouldn't have known name", she showed him her nails. He nodded, "You know you talk kind of funny." Joey hit the short brown haired guy, Kat blushed, "Tristen you idiot! She loses her memory and so you expect her to remember how to talk correctly right away? You'll have to forgive Tristen's stupidity Kat, he isn't very smart." "Oh yeah, you're one to talk!" yelled Tristen, the boys began to argue. Wind blew through Kat's long curly brown hair, her pale skin could feel the sun beating down, but her skin must have been a sun reflector though, because she was so pale. Her half brown half green eyes shone at the two fight fighting boys. Tristen caught a glimpse of Kat and stopped fighting Joey causing Joey to look at Kat as well. Kat didn't notice that there were two human lighthouses staring at her because she was still looking at the sky. "Wow", muttered Tristen. Joey blinked and pulled himself out of the trance, he loved Mai. Tristen continued starring until Joey elbowed him in the stomach. The brown haired girl just stepped closer to Yugi and out of the path of the two fighting guys, "I'm Tea." Kat brought her mind down from the clouds smiling at Tea, "Nice to meet you Tea." She was tired of being silent, and talking wrong, she considered her words before she said them. "Hey where's Bakura? He'll probably want to meet Kat too", said Yugi. Tristen sighed; girls had a history of falling for Bakura. He didn't get why though, but white hair and an English accent was all it took, unless they had seen the other side of Bakura… The gang began to move; Kat quickened her pace to keep up.

As they walked Kat started to piece together her recovered memories, as well as her new. Her old were obviously on the plane the doctors had been talking about, and according to her new memories she figured she shouldn't get too chummy with Yugi. Even though she had lost most of her memory she hadn't lost her girl instincts, Tea had a thing for Yugi; Kat could tell. As they walked past some cute little shops Kat had to pause, Tea caught a look at what Kat was looking at and walked to her side, then together the girls started the ancient art of window-shopping. "I like the pink one", Tea giggled. Kat nodded; there was some thing familiar about the pink purse… Another piece of memory floated back to her… After putting the Ace of Hearts in her pocket, she pulled out her pink purse from under her seat, putting the rest of her cards in her purse, the plane did a sudden dive and her purse flew out of her hand and hit the lady behind her, "Here, you should be more careful, young lady. Your parents should keep a closer eye on you." Kat refused to be insulted by the mean somewhat chubby lady, "I'm flying alone." Her voice sounded strange to her. Kat snapped back to her current memories still starring at cute little handbags next to Tea. "Not a purse shop, we'll never leave now!" groaned Joey. "We're coming", Tea laughed. They ran to catch up the boys. Kat smiled, even though she didn't remember her family, she now knew that they weren't on the plane with her. They weren't dead.

They found Bakura in the library. Kat noticed that when Bakura first saw them his eyes darted first to the strange necklace around Yugi's neck then slowly up to everyone's face. He wore a broad smile, "Ello everyone." Kat didn't know why but she almost melted at the sound of his voice, he spoke differently than the rest of the gang, but she couldn't remember the word for it, cute came to mind though. "Hi, Ba-kura", Kat said the name as if she were a toddler saying it's first words, "I'm Kat." Yugi then jumped in and told Bakura all about Kat, what happened, and why she was staying with them. "Oh, well that is a pity", unsarcastic, truly worried for her but cheerful. Kat would have fallen head over heels in love with him right on the spot except for an itching feeling in the back of her head. Liking Bakura seemed, wrong for some reason. But she couldn't quite remember why. Her mind was like an archeological dig, her memory's like ancient pottery buried deep and covered in dirt. Every once and a while she'd find a broken piece of pottery, which in the end would fit together with other pieces.

Then she remembered, a postcard, she thought it was called. Before she had started 'dueling' with her cards, and the Ace of hearts, she had written a postcard. She could read it in her mind, all but the name, oddly enough. But her instincts told her the postcard was to a boy. A friend boy…a boyfriend? Yes a boyfriend, that's what it was called. Her boyfriend, she sighed, stupid memories! She didn't see any girls throwing themselves at Bakura, but he must have been singing? No, that wasn't right…single? Yes, he must have been single; he was at a library after all… Her head hurt, from all the remembering she had done. She forced herself to remember again, it wasn't called a head hurt… WHAT WAS IT CALLED! What's it called when your head hurts?" she asked, her speech had improved just by thinking in her head so much. The gang looked at her strangely. Tristen jumped in first, eager to impress her, "A headache?" Kat nodded, her head hurt from nodding so much, "Thank you Tristen." Tristen flashed the rest of the gang a huge 1 million watt smile. Tea put her hands over her face as an effort to not laugh at Tristen; it didn't work very well though. Meanwhile Kat thought some more. If you were going out with someone but you didn't know them or their name, were you allowed to date someone else? Hmm… This required more thought, her stomach lightly growled, reminding her that the last thing she had eaten had been some peanuts on the plane… This required more thought…and some food…


	3. A Dusty Memory

Chapter 3 (A Dusty Memory)

After scarfing down something the gang called 'pizza', Yugi and Kat separated from the gang and headed for home. "Aren't you glad that it's summer?" Yugi asked. Kat stopped herself from nodding, "Yes it would be wormful to go to cool, with half a memory." "Wormful?" "Umm… bad?" "Awful?" "Yeah!" "And what's cool?" "Um…" "School?" "Yeah that sounds right." Yugi laughed, Kat giggled. "You learn really quickly", said Yugi smiling at her. Kat's eyes widened and she nodded, smiling. Yugi looked at her, "You don't know what that means do you?" Kat shook her head, in a no. "Umm ok, I'll try to break that down…" Kat cocked her head to the side. "Umm, Yugi maybe you should just stop talking", suggested his other half. Yugi mentally nodded. Kat giggled, "Explain it tomorrow."

Kat slipped into her bed, she had to sleep in the same room as Yugi because the shop was so small. But before she slipped into the world of dreams one more memory reappeared mentally. "Honey are you asleep?" the voice sounded vaguely familiar, a women's voice. Kat was awake just lying in bed thinking, "No, not yet." Her mom popped her head into the room, but her face was blurred, "Well try to get some sleep, night." "Night." Kat slipped into a deep sleep, with no dreams just sounds… "Is she asleep?" "Will she ever wake up?" "Do you think she knows?" "Does it look like she remembers anything?" "She'll pull through, she's a fighter." A soft click, then jazzy music. "Who turned on the T.V? You might wake her up!" "Exactly, we want her to wake right?" Kat made a mental note that her 'dreams' were strange.

The next morning Kat woke up realizing that she had fallen asleep in her clothes. She shrugged; at least she was warmer than she had been yesterday. She looked around the room for a 'TeaVee.' Of course she didn't find one because she didn't know what it was. She looked across the room at Yugi, so peaceful in his slumber… She picked up a stuffed animal and lightly tossed it at him, she then dived into her bed. She didn't understand what made her throw the animal but, it was fun, she giggled as Yugi woke up. He looked around the room, as if a ghost had thrown the furry thing at him, "Kat?" Kat shook her head, purely out of habit, " The happy bunnies are doing jigs around my lead." Yugi looked at her at laughed, he didn't understand what she said, and truthfully, neither did she.

After thinking for a while Kat asked, "Yugi, are these all my blows?" She gestured at her clothes. Yugi, laughed softly, "I think you mean clothes Kat, but your suitcase got lost on the plane, that's what the doctors told Grandpa. But you could always do a little work for him around the shop, he needs some boxes moved, and he'll pay you for your work." Something sounded familiar about the word 'work', it snapped back another forgotten memory, of some of her old work: babysitting. 6 kids, one boy, and the other 5 girls surrounded her. Two of the girls were 8, another two were 5, and the remaining girl and boy were 3. Kat groaned, they weren't listening to her, "How about I tell you a story?" The kids got quiet, they liked her stories. "Tell the one about Jane!" "Yeah when you get to that one part can we act it out?" Kat just smiled nodding, patiently. (I really did baby-sit 6 kids at the same time, those exact kids exactly.) She looked at Yugi smiling, "Ok."

She began working for Grandpa right away; he had a bunch of boxes in the attic that needed to be sorted through. Kat was willing; her knees creaked and cracked as she climbed up the stairs. HOLY CHEESE! She nearly fell down the stairs as she saw what challenges lay in front of her: boxes. Millions and millions of boxes. Exactly how old was Grandpa Muto anyway? It just wasn't normal for a person to have that much stuff. Kat took a deep breath and managed to avoid choking on the pounds of dust stacked on top of every single box, she had a LOT of work ahead of her.

She pulled down the first box, and setting it on her lap. Kat blew off all the dust; it flew everywhere. Kat sneezed, and then gently pulled open the box. Grandpa Muto was looking for old cards to put in this shop. Kat didn't see any cards in the box but she continued lightly digging through it anyway: no cards, just junk. Kat sneezed again, ATTACK OF THE DUST BUNNY-MONKEYS! Her thoughts were nearly as strange as her dreams. She went through box after box, soon she found herself in the center of the attic, and her clothes were covered in dust. She was swimming in an endless sea of boxes and dust. Just as she was object to be pulled under-water by the dust monster, she found a box full of cards; she smiled. It was a pretty large box, she began to read some of the titles: Ojama Yellow, Needle Ceiling, Gadget Soldier, Rock spirit, and billions more but one really popped out at her. At first she couldn't read the name, it was a struggle but she managed to sound it out, "Soul of Purity and Light." There was a blond angel and it looked like she had her transparent arms around a brown haired boy's neck. Kat picked it up to study it closer, there was no doubt about it; she had found her favorite card. She sighed as she put the card back into the box, and closed it up. She picked up the box easily, even though it was very heavy. Then she tried to stand; it was like a mini world war 3, only it was her verses her legs. Her legs put up a tough fight, but she stood, carrying the box she walked down the stairs. She was proud of herself for not tripping, "I found the cards."


	4. Sorting

Chapter 4 (Sorting)

"Great", smiled Grandpa Muto, "I knew you would, now if you could organize them… In alphabetatical order that would be great."

Kat smiled weakly, but she did as she was told, she heaved the giant box over to the counter, and reopened it, she pulled out Soul of Purity and Light first. She admired it, then set it aside. Then she began the endless process of organizing the hundreds of card that had been squished into one box. Hours passed, but she was absorbed in her work, she didn't even heard Yugi and his Grandpa talking.

"Hi"

"AHHHH!" Kat screamed, and jumped as she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"It's ok, sorry I scared you", Yugi blushed.

"No, I'm sorry I'm a little…" Kat strained for the right word.

"Jumpy?" Kat nodded. "Well you've done a great job organizing, I would have never been able to finish as fast.

Kat blushed, "Wasn't too hard. I have 3 more to throw in…" She put them in their place. "Opps almost forgot this one…" She picked up the Soul of Purity and Light Card one more time, gazing at it for a little too long.

Yugi noticed, "Can I see that card?' Kat shrugged and handed it to him. "Hmm, I've never seen this card before…" Kat's eyes never left the card, as she secretly worried that Yugi would damage it. Yugi hadn't it back to her, very carefully, because he could see she cared about the card, he recognized that look in her eyes, "Be right back", he told her.

"Kay." Kat found it hard to part with the card but she finally put it down, "Done." She sighed, finally realizing that she'd skipped breakfast and hadn't eaten lunch yet. She turned around and came face to face with Yugi, she jumped.

Yugi laughed, "Sorry I seem to be popping up everywhere today, Grandpa says you can keep the card."

It only took Kat a moments thought to realize which card he was talking about, she snatched it up greedily, and gave Yugi a huge hug, "Thanko!"

"Thanko?"

"Er…"

Yugi smiled, correcting her, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

They both laughed, "So after Grandpa pays you we'll get lunch ok?"

Kat nodded, "Sounds good to me."

To be continued….


	5. Ending

Chapter 5 (Ending)

A/N: Wow, I really hate this story! I was younger when I started it, but I'm starting to realize this story makes no sense….

Yugi and Kat talked back and forth as they walked to the restaurant, "You know you really are doing a fast job of remembering all these words…"

Kat shrugged, "I knew them once, I knew that I'd know them again… If that makes any sense…" Kat laughed.

"Still don't remember your last name?" Yugi asked.

"Tell you the truth, the storyteller has never given me a last name before…"

"Oh…"

Kat sighed, "yeah." Suddenly Kat became somewhat dizzy, she sat down as the whole world around her began to wave.

"I think she's waking up."

"That's what you thought a few days ago too."

"Geez you make one mistake and-"

"Shut up. Kat? Are you ok? Can you hear us?" Kat really couldn't tell who was talking but they sounded kind of like Yugi…

Suddenly the world she'd been living in for the last few days disappeared, she opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room as she slowly opened her eyes, "How'd you know my name?"

"It's on your fingernails."

"Oh."

"So you can talk? Do you remember anything?"

"Uh, I couldn't talk for a while but I relearned when I was sent home with the Mutos."

"The Mutos?" A doctor asked.

"Yugi and his grandpa." Kat explained.

"You've been in a coma-like state for the last few days… The TV was on the TV show called yugioh… You must have been dreaming…"

"I remember parts of what happened too… I was playing cards and-", Kat lifted up a hand as she sat up to begin her story, but in her hand she found the card "Soul of Purity and Light", She'd never been a Yugioh duelist so she had no clue how it'd got there…

"So I can send in your parents? They've been worried sick about you."

"Sure" Kat said, slightly embarrassed that she still didn't quite remember them.

The doctor left her in piece for a moment, as soon as the door shut the TV clicked on, and there was Yugi, waving at her, with a wink.

Kat held up the card, winked back, and waved.

The End


End file.
